the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
JPCU
Grasping at Straws The Jexan Paranormal Containment Unit is humanity's attempt at containing and stopping the dangerous beings and entities that have been created as a result of the Fracture. The JPCU is openly racist against the mythical races, and is the American government's immediate response to riots and uprisings involving these beasts. The JPCU is trained in killing monsters, and was founded by a pair of Grimms. It has fired on humans as well, and operates outside of the law. They are the main antagonists of the K2 universe, and are very corrupt. The JPCU operates differently to the SCP Foundation, which also exists in K2. Unlike the Foundation, the JPCU do not act under the jurisdiction of any governments, nor do they worry about subtly. The JPCU are the primary reason normal people have become aware of the paranormal and anomalous, which has created tension between the JPCU and the Foundation. The JPCU also enjoy killing SCP’s and not containing or studying them. Do to their extensive resources and technological advantage, the JPCU has been able to almost entirely replace the Foundation, leading to conflict and violence between the two organizations. Despite their hostilities, the Foundation does have an greement with the JPCU, stating that any Containment Breach will be reported to the JPCU so that they may aid in the recovery efforts as well, even though it is likely that the JPCU will attempt to destroy any anomalies that escape. Known Employees: # Agent Iscariot Anderson- Agent formerly responsible for Database, and was meant to keep him in check. She was ultimately killed by the Demon Prince Ventrovus after Database failed to kill him. # Dr. Jason van Hellsing: High ranking JPCU official, with Wine-Level clearance. Operates out of New Orleans. Undying entity, claiming to have lived since the beginning of Earth itself. # Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook: Retired paranormal investigator and archeologist that has been hired by the JPCU to lead several key investigatons. Operates out of New Orleans, but has no qualms with travel. # Captain Charles A. Lee: Transportation specialist hired by the JPCU to transport both entities and teams alike. Operates out of New Orleans but has no qualms with travel. Related to old Caribbean pirate family that was cursed with Eternal life. Observation is mandatory. # Xuzoxen: Warlock that, after joining a demonic cult, gained the ability to polymorph into a demon at any time. Was imprisoned by the JPCU after numerous accounts regarding hus violent behavior towards normal humans. Still currently imprisoned underneath the New Orleans Headquarters, and has been incorporated into a team of JPCU Investigators as a means of testing the possibility of such entities as soldiers and servants to the JPCU. # Sheriff Alan Giles: Captain of the New Orleans police department that has recently been made into an employee of the JPCU. Although he maintains his position as police officer of new Orleans, Sheriff Giles does take orders from the JPCU and alerts them to any potential missions or issues in the city's limits. # Captain Dyer Seifer: Captain of The Kilbrachan and expert navigator of the oceans. Experienced, weathered, and willing to aid the JPCU for a price, Seifer is also a family-friend of Captain Charles A. Lee and has aided him and the team of Investigators associated with him on more than one occasion. Clearance Levels (From lowest to highest): # Candy # Crimson # Garnet # Wine # Mahogany Subjects and Inmates The following is a list of subjects and inmates imprisoned by the JPCU as a means of study, research, containment, and limitation. Some specimen on this list represent a race or type of creature, rather than one in particular. This list also describes magical or cursed items procured by the JPCU over the course of its existence. * Subject #1: Database * Subject #2: OutKast * Subject #3: Xuzoxen * Subject #4: Book of the Damned * Subject #5: Time-Altering Timepiece * Subject #6: Lighter of Shadows * Subject #7: Diablo’s Blade * Subject #8: Poseidon’s Trident * Subject #8A: The Kraken * Subject #8B: Roan * Subject #8C: General Eric Clemente * Subject #9: Sadist’s Tumbler * Subject #10: Murphy’s Lawbringer * Subject #11: Samson * Subject #12: Life’s Limit * Subject #13: Story-Weaver, Warblade of the Lone Victor * Subject #14: Hoarder's Dream * Subject #15: Teyaco * Subject #16: Stregezor * Subject #17: Nova, the Last Phoenix * Subject #18: The Crimson Khan * Subject #18A: Valgrud Volvozas * Subject #19: Chupacabra * Subject #20: Wendigo * Subject #21: Staff of God * Subject #22: Saharan Dread Worm * Subject #23: The Sole Variable * Subject 23A: The Change Plague * Subject #23B: Shift-Bringer * Subject #23C: Discourse Facilities The Facilities of the JPCU are divided into a number of categories, depending on their use. # Holding Facilities: Similar to prisons or work camps, these compounds house the humanoid entities under the JPCU’s control. Can range from low-security to maximum-security. # Branches: There is a JPCU Branch in every major world city, as well as any and all areas of particular paranormal activity. A branch can range in size from a small cornerstore to a towering skyscraper, depending on the importance of the city, its sontributiions to the JPCU, and the amount of activity the branch is expected to deal with. They always hold a formidable garrison of both JPCU soldiers, scientists, officials, and Staff. Branches also act as the main source of military power for the JPCU, as well as the main center for recruitment. Training is done in other facilities. # Reseach Facilities: Where entities of Ruby Level and lower are kept for observation, study, experimentaion, and research regarding more efficient means of containment. List of facilities: # Orcatraz # Headquarters # Rake’s Island # Facility 8472A; Continent of Pilbo # Junction 675; The Grand Canyon # Facility 7453 (The Foul Fen) # Miskatonic University Rookie Tips and Personnel Uncommon Rules: * Referring to Dr. Jason van Hellsing as Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Jeckle, Hyde, or any other evil scientist‘s name may result in bodily harm or reassignment to one of our less-than-friendly Subjects. Sarcastically referring to him as a normal scientist is also not encouraged. The JPCU is not responsible for any injury caused by such a thing. * Taking, renting, loaning, or stealing the equipment of an Investigator results in immediate termination. Stop asking them for their magical gear, as none will say Yes. If you catch Bostonbrook in a particularly heavy drunken stupor, maybe. The JPCU is not responsible for the damages caused. * Do not ask Dr. Jason van Hellsing about the story behind the name of his sword. If you do not already know, it is of a security clearance far above yours. Bothering him may also see you at the business-end of said weapon. * Please refrain from challenging a drunk Bostonbrook and/or Lee to a shooting contest or duel. Ignoring the fact that you are guaranteed to lose, you may also suffer bodily harm not covered by JPCU insurances. * Never touch Captain Charles A. Lee’s belongings. He carries an assortment of weapons on his person at all times and is more than uncannily accurate with all of them. * NEVER touch Lee’s apple juice stashes. He will most likely kill you for doing so, after he tracks you down. * Do not play pranks regarding drinking glasses on Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook. He suffers from flashbacks and nightmares regarding his so-called “Tumbler Demons,” and as such may harm you or anything/anyone nearby. Verbal jokes may also resort in reassignment or worse. * Pranking Dr. Jason van Hellsing is discouraged. His sadistic nature means that he will enjoy whatever living hell he places you in, almost as much as whatever painful rebuttal he puts you through. *Unless you are an investigator, calling Dr. Jason van Hellsing a “puny Immortal” is never a good idea. He is known to carry his rapier at all times, and is very efficient with it. *Do not stand near Dr. Jason van Hellsing and wonder aloud different ways to weaponize or create various dangerous obejcts. You will be held accountable for any damages. *NO DRUNK SCIENCE. EVER. WE’RE LOOKING AT YOU, DR. BOSTONBROOK. *Operate under the assumption that Hellsing can turn anything into a weapon, even if that means simply beating somebody with it. *Do not work yourself up over any single threat. There is always a bigger fish to fry, and you should always assume you will, at some point, have to fight it. Think of it as an incentive. *DO NOT, ever, say “What could possibly go wrong?” The JPCU houses an entity (See Subject #11: Murphy’s Lawbringer) that is known to cause any and every negative outcome upon the uttering of that sentence. This effect cares not about distance, walls, or time, so be careful.